


A Dysfunctional Relationship

by nursal1060



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Adoption, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Arguing, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Bloodlust, Bottom Louis, Canon Relationships, Canon Rewrite, Character Turned Into Vampire, Control Issues, Domestic, Domestic Disputes, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Louis, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Family, Family Dynamics, Fear, Flirting, Forced Relationship, Gay Parents, Historical, Historical References, Hormones, IWTV - Freeform, Innocent claudia, Insecure Louis, Lestat is emotionally manipulative, Lestat is manipulative, Louis POV, Louis-centric, Loustat, Loustat Family, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mates, Mind Games, No Smut, Non-con Blood Drinking, Only feels, POV Louis, Parental Louis, Parenthood, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Lestat, Sexual Tension, Straddling, Sweet Talk, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Threats, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Word Play, Wrestling, coffin, coffin sharing, lestat is a terrible partner, lestat loves louis, same sex couple, top Lestat, unhappy louis, vampire mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Lestat makes a daughter for Louis, and Louis knows that he did that to manipulate him. It turns out that Lestat doesn't just want Louis' plantation: he wants all of him.





	A Dysfunctional Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Loustat in a long time, but I remember why I loved them so much <3 I need more loustat, and I feel like Claudia's turning is a huge relationship turning point for the two!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Leave me comments and kudos please <3

Louis despised Lestat. It was no secret, everyone in town and on the plantation was aware of the that. At the same time, Louis was bound to the man who turned into a monster. It was because of one person, and one person only. It had caught Louis off guard to see the two of them together in the living room that night in New Orleans.

 

“Louis. This is our daughter, her name is Claudia.”

 

All Louis could do was gawk in shock. Her eyes were deep red, which made her wave, golden locks even lighter by comparison. There was blood on her mouth. She was the same child that Louis had met and drank from earlier, but she was no longer human. Lestat had changed her. 

 

“Now Claudia. Why don’t you go and hug Louis?”

 

She turned to him and asked, “Louis?”

 

Lestat nodded, ignoring the blatant shock on Louis’ angular face, “Yes, darling. I am Lestat, and he is Louis. We are your fathers from now on.”

 

She turned back to him and came over, “Louis…!” She smiled widely and her baby fangs sprouted from her jaw. As Louis bent down, she hugged him around the neck as she stood on her little tip-toes. She was likely no more than 5 or 6 years of age...a mere child. It took a moment before Louis finally moved and placed his hands around her. She felt so delicate and small in his arms. He picked her up and carried her. She looked so innocent in his arms. That is when Lestat decided to up the ante.

 

“Claudia, the truth it, Louis and I are having a quarrel. I would like to marry him and have him stay in this manor with me forever, however, he wants to leave this place and leave me. If he leaves, who will look after you, Claudia?” He glanced over at Louis, saying, “I cannot take care of  _ our _ daughter alone. Who would help me with Claudia?” The cold realization swept through Louis’ dead veins. The proposed partnership and new daughter were bargaining chips. It almost felt like a shackle was being put around Louis as his eyes stayed connected with Lestat’s for several seconds.

 

“Louis?” Louis looked down at Claudia in his arms, “Where are you going to go? Where’s my Mama? Are you...going to leave me too? Please don’t go Louis! I need my daddies!” She leaned forward to hug him again. Louis felt his heart melting. He never cared about anyone so much before he had met her. He knew that Lestat was doing this to ensure Louis, his partner and source of wealth, would never leave, because Louis wasn't about to abandon Claudia. 

 

“Claudia, I promise, I won’t go anywhere. We’ll...take good care of you.” He hugged her back, his gaze lifting from her to stare at Lestat, who was smiling smugly. He had succeeded in keeping Louis in New Orleans.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Louis beckoned Claudia over after the servant had bathed her that night, “Do you think you can dress yourself in this and wait for me to come get you?” He handed her a soft pink nightgown. She nodded happily and started to get dressed. Louis took a moment to return to his study to close it up for the evening. He was putting his books on the shelf when a voice came from behind him.

 

“Happy, Louis? I gave you wanted, a family. We’re a family.”

 

Louis turned and scowled, “No, we’re not. You only did this so I wouldn’t leave this place.”

 

Lestat smiled as he leaned against the doorframe, “Mmm, that was part of it. The other part was to make you happy. I do like it when you’re happy and pilant.”

 

Louis rolled his eyes, saying, “You like it when I’m submissive, you want the plantation, not me. Why not say it outright rather than play with riddles?” Louis audibly slammed one of his books shut before putting it back in its rightful place on the shelf. He turned on his heel and walked to the door, planning to walk by Lestat and go back to Claudia. 

 

Lestat gripped Louis’ wrist and held him in place, “I want more than this property.” Lestat yanked and Louis fell backwards against the older blonde vampire. With a flick of his free wrist, Louis closed the study’s glass and wooden doors. Louis flailed agained Lestat’s grip, but it was difficult without having drunk as much blood as Lestat had. They tumbled to the ground in a heap, with Lestat on top of Louis as they landed.

 

Lestat cocked his head in the seductive way that he did whenever brought women over, saying with a smile, “Oh, I want so much more than this land. I want you, here. Mine.” Louis looked into Lestat’s eyes with his cold ones. He could barely see the fangs behind Lestat’s plush lips getting sharper. Even then, he didn’t move, both out of defiance and apathy. Lestat laughed at Louis’ lack of motion-

 

-before he leaned backwards and snapped his head forward to bite Louis in the jugular. 

 

Louis flinched, gagged, and his body arched without him making it. Lestat only bit him when he was angry or friskie. There was always pain and also a rush of hormones that always varied whenever Lestat feasted on him. Louis’ lips parted but he grit his teeth quickly to silence himself. He clawed down Lestat’s tailcoat with the strength that he could muster, which wasn’t much. Louis was always weaker than Lestat, due to his unwillingness to drink human blood. His veins filled with a strange blend of hormones, those that were causing him the typical lust and high, but also ones activating his flight response. 

 

Louis heard Lestat speaking through his mind,  _ “Oh Louis, the things I could do if I felt like it. I could grant you death, as you so crave it. I could bed you like I’ve done do the countless whores I’ve brought home. I could break you, bit by bit, into submission. I could hurt the darling princess I made for you.” _

 

Louis’ eyes shot open. No. Anyone but her. Not Claudia.

 

Lestat chuckled a little as he heard the change in Louis’ heartbeat,  _ “You care that much? More than me? That hurts me Louis.” _ Louis gathered his wits and pushed against Lestat’s chest, pushing and punching him until Lestat pulled his fangs out. They tussled on the floor for a moment before Louis was able to pull away and stand against the door of his study with some support. Lestat was on the floor, propped against a chair, blood smeared across his lips and teeth, smiling. Lestat had demonstrated his control once again. Louis was no match to fight him, but it didn’t mean that Louis would pliantly lie there and let Lestat fuck him and drink him dry.

 

Louis breathed a bit heavier as the scar on his neck quickly healed, “I’ll never be yours.”

 

Lestat chuckled, “Dear Louis...you already are.”

 

Louis stormed out of the study, walking down the hall disheveled. He fought back tears as he hurried down to the bathroom, where Claudia was sitting outside in her gown and smiling expectantly. She was innocent and happy, something that Louis had wanted to be once again. 

 

Claudia looked up at him, smiling and then looked concerned, “Louis? Why are you crying?” Louis hadn’t noticed, he hadn’t cried in a long time. Claudia jumped up and went back into the bathroom, emerging with a handkerchief and motioning Louis to bend down. He did so and let the little vampire wipe his face for him.

 

He assured her, “I am alright. Come, let’s go to my coffin, you can sleep with me tonight.” She smiled and Louis carried her. Maybe living with Lestat wouldn’t be so bad with Claudia here with them.


End file.
